


Berry and her Bunny

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: OnlyFans AU [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Kinda?? A little?? I dunno Tommy just likes looking pretty, Slight Animal Play, Though mostly it's just a nickname for Tommy, onlyfans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: Carol straightened out her cameras, making sure both were set up with the perfect angle.  Tommy was still getting dressed, so she once again straightened out the bed sheets, too excited to sit still.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan & Carol Perkins, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Series: OnlyFans AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013715
Kudos: 6





	Berry and her Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be more within the OnlyFans AU, cuz everyone in the keg gang is gonna get in on it. But I had to start with my fave het couple (except both of them are bi I will hear nothing else, thank you).
> 
> Unbeta'd

Carol straightened out her cameras, making sure both were set up with the perfect angle. Tommy was still getting dressed, so she once again straightened out the bed sheets, too excited to sit still.

It was their first livestream together, though it was still private because not all of her fans deserved the beauty of Tommy, red faced and over stimmed, bouncing on her strap. Not all of them _appreciated_ him right. She was nervous, though excitement conquered most of the nerves. People loved her, rightfully so, but they weren’t always kind to Tommy. Societal standards and roles and all that.

Carol checked the batteries on the toys again, hands needing to do something, and well, Tommy was _still getting dressed_ \--

“Berry?” His voice was small from their ensuite bathroom, and Carol went in, brows furrowed. When she saw him, her heart beat wildly in her chest. He looked so _cute_. “Are you sure I look okay? I just--” Tommy bit his glossed lip, making a face at the feel of it on his teeth. “I feel like I look, I dunno, _dumb_.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trailing his fingers absentmindedly over the decorative harness on his chest. Carol tutted, kissing his cheeks.

“Bunny,” she cooed, reveling in the way it made his cheeks go a beautiful pink. “You look so _amazing_. Absolutely _adorable_.” She ran her hands lightly over his sides, making him squirm a little. She hooked her pointer fingers in the garter belt holding up his stockings, giving a little tug to pull him closer. “My Bunny,” she mumbled to herself, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth, teeth grazing lightly. Tommy’s skin was flushed with embarrassment, but his cock jumped in the black, lacy thong she’d bought him yesterday.

“Yeah?” Tommy breathed, voice airy as his nipples pebbled a little from the way Carol was just _staring_. “Even with these?” He grabbed one of the bunny ears, attached by a headband, tugging lightly. Carol smirked, grinning up at him as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him close. She reached a hand down, giving the bunny tail plug he had in a little tug. Tommy’s hips jerked and he gasped, hands gripping her biceps.

“Can’t have a tail without ears, sweetie.” She pulled back, giving his ass a light slap. “Now stop being so tantalizing! We gotta save it for the stream.” Tommy blushed, but was finally smiling.

“You’re too good to me, Berry,” he said. Carol smirked, running her tongue over her top teeth. His eyes tracked the movement and she _saw_ the goosebumps prickle over his skin.

“Don’t speak too soon, Bunny,” she said, voice dropping lightly. Tommy’s eyes glazed over just a little, his mouth just slightly open. “We haven’t even _started_.”

\--

“Well, well, well,” Carol cooed to the cameras. She stood alone in front, harness on over her red lingerie. “Hello everyone, and welcome to my livestream. Tonight, we have a _very_ special guest, but before I bring him out, a few rules.” Her gaze hardened, smile dangerous. “If _anyone_ says anything demeaning, you’re banned. If you say anything mocking, banned. In fact, if you say something I just _don’t like_ , you’re gonna be banned. I don’t tolerate bullshit in my streams, and beyond that, I am _very, very_ protective of my Bunny.” She looked off camera to where Tommy was fidgeting, smiling softly as she held out her hand. “Come on, sweetums, don’t be shy,” she said, voice gentle and sweet, dripping with honey. Tommy came on, flushed. He loved being watched but this was a whole new kind of experience. They’d taken plenty of photos, made a couple videos, but a livestream? Made his stomach kinda twist. Not in a bad way, but still.

Carol’s gaze turned from soft to leering in a moment, bright red smile widening as her tongue poked out between her teeth.

“Look at you,” she gushed, grabbing two large handfuls of his ass and pulling him close. She looked up at him as he looked down, freckles stark against his skin. She turned to the camera, wiggling her brows. “Doesn’t he just look so _adorable_? Come on, Bunny,” she said, looking back up at Tommy’s face as she pulled back. “Give us a spin.” Tommy gave a little spin, but yelped when Carol reached out and gave his ass a hard slap. “No one can appreciate the view with you moving that fast. Let us take you in,” Carol commanded. “Think you can do a slower twirl?” Tommy nodded. Carol tsked. “Oh no, Bunny, you need to use your words. I know you’re nervous, but we’ve got _so many_ people who wanna see you. Wanna take in how fucking _gorgeous_ you are.”

“Yes, Goddess,” Tommy replied, voice quiet. She smiled, pumping her eyebrows once. Tommy spun again, slowly this time, looking over his shoulder coyly when his back was to the camera. His body was warming up, something hot and _good_ curling in his belly, heading straight for his cock.

“Mmm,” Carol hummed, hand keeping him from turning back around. She ran her hand down his back, snapping the string of his thong to make him jump, before gripping the tail and giving it a small turn.

“Ahh!” Tommy tensed a little, legs spreading as he bent forward, catching himself with one hand on the bed.

“Like that?” Carol asked, voice hot against his ear. Tommy nodded, jerking as she slapped his ass again. “Bunny.”

“Y-Yes, Goddess,” he replied, moaning the words out. Carol licked her lips, turning back to the camera and laptop.

“Oh I know,” she said, replying to a message that had popped up. “He looks prettier than a picture, don’t he?” Tommy ducked his head down, hiding his smile in his elbow. He felt Carol tense next to him before moving away. “Looks like we got our first banned everyone. Reminder that bigotry, even sarcastic or in jest, is not and will never be tolerated.” Tommy swallowed thickly, glad he didn’t see it.

It’d taken a while to get over the internalized shit he had; he didn’t need some asshole on a porn live stream ruining that for him, thanks.

“Goddess,” Tommy whined, sticking his ass out. “Touch me…” He was tired of _not being touched_. Of not being _teased_. Her hands were gentle on his back before she pinched his ass, making him yelp.

“I didn’t know _you_ were in charge,” Carol warned. “I haven’t even shown our lovely viewers what we’ll be using today. But first, let’s get you a little more comfortable. Right where you belong.” Tommy pushed off the bed as Carol grabbed his hair, forcing him to stay bent at the waist. She pushed him down to his knees, hand tight in his locks as she tilted his head back. He gazed up at her, heart pounding.

Sometimes, Tommy was dumbstruck by how much he loved her. By how much she loved _him_.

“Alright,” Carol said, pulling him close until his nose was against her pubes, covered by her panties. “You know what to do.” Tommy reached a hand up and she tugged his head back, making him let out a loud, pitiful whine. He’d be embarrassed if he wasn’t so focused on getting his face back against her. “Did I _say_ you could use a hand?”

“But--” He gasped, already feeling the subspace clouding his mind. Her hand in his hair grounded him, let him start to sink into the cushion of her and her commands. “But your--”

“Lick. Through them.” Tommy nodded, sticking his tongue out as she pulled him back. Tommy inhaled deeply, moaning softly against her as he took in the smell of her. His mouth watered, a little drool leaking out the corner of his open mouth as he gave soft kitten licks to her labia through the fabric. “Deeper.” Tommy obeyed, pressing his face closer as his tongue pushed, wiggling against the barrier of her lingerie to get to her clit. He could taste her already, wet with excitement. “Mmm, that’s it Bunny. Good boy.” Tommy keened at the praise, shoving his face harder against her until his nose was squished almost painfully against her groin and the strap harness. “Alright,” Carol said after a moment, voice only slightly breathier.

She turned her head to the camera, glancing at the chat for any obvious bullshit. She had Heather modding, banning those who weren’t following Carol’s rules, but sometimes people talked too fast. The only comments were hearts and sweat drops, a couple of _Someone is a little bratty today, huh?_ comments, obviously directed at Tommy. She smirked.

“Bunny gets a little excited, a little impatient sometimes, don’t you?” She looked down, biting her bottom lip when she locked eyes with Tommy. His eyes were glazed over, face flushed with pleasure and lust, lashes standing out against his freckled skin. He had put on mascara, not just the lipstick and gloss. It made her tingle, crotch jerking forward slightly. Tommy’s eyes rolled back and he kept going, tongue going as deep as it could through the fabric. “I asked you a question, Bunny.”

“Mmhmm,” Tommy responded, his humming sending shocks of pleasure up her spine. She bit her lip, looking back at the camera.

“Well, while Bunny’s enjoying himself, why don’t we go over what we’ll be using today.” Carol picked up the dildo, a large hot pink beast of a thing. It was Carol’s newest addition and she couldn’t wait to try it out _live_. “This is a dildo, lovingly handcrafted by our friend, just for Bunny here.” She ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a warm smile as he gazed up at her, eyes glazed over. It was a beautiful sight and Carol got lost in it for a moment. “She made it based on our two friend’s dicks, mashed together.” She smirked when she saw Tommy’s hips jerk a little at the thought. “Yeah? You like the idea of that?”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed again. Carol pulled his head back, his chin wet with spit as his tongue chased the flavor of her. She heard the tip sound go off and gave a feral grin.

“Let’s make your dreams come true, Bunny,” she cooed, cupping his cheek. Tommy moaned, pressing a kiss to her palm. Carol positioned him on the bed so the front camera got a good side view of Tommy, face pressed against the sheets, beautiful round ass sticking out and up. His hole quivered around the plug and Carol sucked on her teeth, moving the second camera to get a shot of it. “Oh, look at that greedy little hole. You want my cock, baby?”

“Yes, Goddess, _please_ ,” he begged, hands gripping the sheets. “I need it…” Carol chuckled and set the second camera back on it’s stand, capturing the view from behind. She knelt behind Tommy on the bed, running her hand over his back and shoulders, fingers skimming along the lines of the harness, before kissing along his spine. He hummed and trembled, skin hot and soft. Carol got lost for a moment, kissing along his back at every freckle she could. “Goddess,” Tommy whined. She snorted in response and slapped his ass three times, sharply. Tommy yelped, curling in a little as his dick leaked in his lace thong.

“You better watch yourself, Bunny,” Carol warned. “I’m giving you such a treat, and this is how you repay me? Being a little brat?” She tutted. “You’re spending too much time with Puppy.” She kept real names out of this as best she could, referring to each of their friends by a pet name. Steve was Puppy, for numerous reasons, if not his puppy dog eyes and ridiculously loyal heart. “Do we need to limit your time--”

“No, no!” Tommy begged, squirming underneath her. Carol smirked, pulling back to attach the dildo to the harness. She lubed it liberally, letting some drip onto the sheets below them. “I’ll be good, I swear.” Tommy buried his face against the bed, making Carol tutt again.

“Face out, Bunny. We want the people to see the _lovely_ faces you make. And those noises, mmm.” Carol smirked when Tommy turned his face back out, red faced and panting. She felt herself gush a little at the sight. He looked like a wet dream, especially with his ears askew. “That’s right, baby.” Tommy smiled a little, but it quickly morphed into a slack jawed expression. A moan was torn out of him, right from his gut, as Carol twisted the plug. She pulled on it slowly, letting it tug against his rim. Tommy drooled on the sheets, letting out sweet tiny moans, breath hitching each time the flared part of the plug pulled against his rim. “I dunno if your hole wants to let go,” Carol sighed. “It just wants _something_ filling it up…” She gave a sharp tug and began to slowly pull it out, Tommy gasping as she did so. “But it’s gonna be so much happier when I fill it to the brim.”

“I need it,” Tommy begged. “Please, please, please.” He was already breaking down into begging repetition. Carol was kind of impressed. It meant he was enjoying himself immensely, being used like this in front of their viewers. Carol grabbed her boob, massaging through her bra. She made quick work of removing it, tossing it to the side before twisting her nipple with a moan.

“Yeah, baby,” she gasped. “I do too.” Tommy keened below her, breaking down into a long low moan as Carol _finally_ pulled the plug all the way out. She repositioned herself, pressing at his fluttering hole. Tommy groaned, hips trembling as he stayed still. Carol rubbed over one of his cheeks, massaging the flesh. “You’re doing so good,” Carol praised, gently teasing his hole with the tip of the strap. “You ready?” Tommy let out a garbled _yes_. Carol grinned, grabbing his hips as she pushed in, humming as she watched the head disappear into Tommy.

“Fuck,” Tommy moaned, long and loud, face turned to the camera. His eyes were glazed over, mouth pulled into an opened mouthed grin as he drooled onto the sheets. The panties were a mess, wet in the front from where his dick pressed against them, leaking and hard. The lace rubbed against him, just enough friction to tease, but not enough to relieve him. Carol knew what he looked like, knew it was good from the sounds coming from the computer, tip after tip rolling in. Carol took it slow, pressing in inch by inch, stopping on occasion to move her hips in tiny circles. Tommy whined, fingers gripping the sheets as he struggled not to push back. “Goddess…” He gasped, trying to look back at Carol as best he could. She leaned forward and pushed his face down into the bed.

“Keep your face where everyone can see you, Bunny. They’re all excited to watch you fall apart. You excited for that?” Tommy nodded. Carol was only halfway in, but decided to take _some_ pity on Tommy, and she snapped her hips forward until they were flush with his ass. Tommy screamed, eyes rolling back as his dick twitched and leaked. Drool dripped out of his mouth and his tongue hung out, his back rising and falling from how hard he was breathing. “Oh, you like that?” She only got a groan in response. Carol moved her hips in circles again, biting her bottom lip as the base of the strap rubbed against her clit. “You think you can cum on just my dick, Bunny? It’s that or you don’t cum at all.” Tommy whined and pulled at the sheets, arching his back a little as his hips tried to get some friction from the panties or the strap. He wasn’t particularly picky.

“But--”

“Ah, ah,” Carol said, slowly pulling out. “We can stop now--”

“No! Please!” Tommy’s arm flew back, trying and failing to grab her and pull her back inside him. Carol cackled, rubbing the base of his spine.

“Okay, okay. Then let’s see how many thrusts it takes for you to cum.” And with that, Carol began thrusting, keeping a harsh, but steady pace.

“Ah, ah, _ah_.” Tommy cried out each time she thrust, turning his face to the bed before quickly looking back at the camera. He pushed back to meet her, thighs shaking.

He was so fucking beautiful.

Carol felt herself blush a little, feeling so _mushy_ onscreen. But it was hard not to admire the way his freckles stood out against the flush of arousal. The way he filled out the panties and stockings, the little bit of chub he’d gotten after they’d graduated peeking out from the elastic. She wanted to suck and bite on each delicious part of his skin. Tommy was a bit self conscious about it, but Carol _loved it_. Loved holding him and fucking him and just… She loved him.

Tommy’s moans got higher and higher and louder and louder, which meant he was close. Carol loved watching him reduced to a blubbering mess. Loved that she was the one who _did it_. Carol’s hips moved faster and she ground up at the end of each thrust, grinding her clit against the base on the strap as it pressed against her. She changed her angle, moving enough to hit his prostate every time she thrust in. Tommy was sweating, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he was brought to the brink, teetering on the edge of cumming. His ears had almost fallen all of the way off and his gloss was smeared. Carol thought he’d never looked better.

“Cum on my cock, Bunny,” Carol said, voice throaty and commanding. It sent Tommy over the final hill, making pleasure pulse through him in waves. He shouted, cumming through the panties and dribbling onto the sheets. His eyes rolled back and he gasped, arching his back to press against her through his orgasm. He slumped, thighs shaking, and Carol slowly pulled out, taking time to admire his hole, quivering around the loss of the strap. “Look at that,” she said. Rationally she knew she should show his hole up close, but she’d worked him hard and still needed to finish herself. Carol removed the harness, tossing it to the side. She then flipped Tommy over. He was still awake, but looked close to falling asleep. “Tongue out, BunBun,” Carol said. Tommy stuck his tongue out and she pulled her soaked panties to the side. Carol lowered herself onto his face and moaned, hips moving to press her pussy against his tongue. She moved fast, grabbing a tit before twisting her nipple. “So _good_ , Bunny, so good for me.” Tommy keened below her and that did it. Carol let out a high scream that lowered in pitch and got gravelly as she moved through her orgasm. Tommy lapped at her as she gushed against his face.

Carol caught her breath before moving off.

Immediately she kissed over his face, holding his cheeks with a soft touch. She kissed him gently, lovingly.

“So good for me, Bunny,” she said, nuzzling his cheek. “You did _so good_ for me. You rest okay? I’ll clean you up, don’t you worry.” Tommy smiled, eyes still a little hazy and half lidded. He nodded and Carol kissed the tip of his nose before turning back to the main camera with a smirk. “That’s all, folks.”


End file.
